versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Mera
Mera is a fictional superheroine who is both the wife of Aquaman and queen of Atlantis. Debuting in American comic books published by DC Comics Background Mera was born to King Ryus and his wife in the kingdom of Xebel. Xebel was one of the seven Atlantean kingdoms of old, which had split off from the main Atlantis during the event that swallowed the continent into the deep. Xebel was left sunken in the North Atlantic Ocean after the great calamity, with a majority of its population wiped out. The Xebelian survivors of the incident evolved to survive in the deep ocean, growing stronger and tougher, as well as gaining the abilities to see in the pitch black and breathe both underwater and on land. The royalty of Xebel soon learnt to harness water using their minds, a secret they kept within their own ranks. Xebel had many wars with Atlantis, eventually losing and becoming imprisoned. This prison was unique as it formed a barrier of water around the kingdom only penetrable by those who possessed aquakinesis, which was a closely guarded secret of Xebel royalty. The Xebelians only survived because the prison was designed to sink any ships that came into its vicinity, providing human meat for the Xebelians. The area around Xebel would become known as the infamous Bermuda Triangle. When Mera was young her mother died, and her father was left alone to raise her. One night Ryus took her out of the kingdom to see their ancient enemy up close. Mera was disgusted by the beauty of Atlantis, believing it didn't deserve such luxury. Mera was incredibly close to her grandmother- Lammia, who trained the sea beasts used in Xebelian wars. Xebel was primarily a state of war that prided itself on masculine might, constantly going through horrible civil wars. Mera was forged into the perfect warrior over years of her life by her father's chief taskmaster- Leron. Eventually Mera was taught the royal secret of hydrokinesis, and was promised to the military chief Nereus by her father. Ryus believed that vengeance should be exacted on Atlantis, and so tasked Mera with finding and assassinating the King of Atlantis, after returning from her job she was to marry Nereus. Before she left Mera was given a Shell of Sounds by her father, this device contained a message for Mera from her mother which she was to open after making it to the surface. With fury and hatred in her heart, Mera set out to find and execute the King of Atlantis. Upon reaching the surface she asked a group of sailors where she could find the King of Atlantis. The sailors showed Mera a newspaper article of the supposed King of Atlantis- Arthur Curry/Aquaman, whom Mera learnt was a hero instead of a tyrant. Confused by this revelation, Mera continued her hunt for the Aquaman. Eventually she found him rescuing wounded whales and was completely taken aback by his kindness. Impressed by her aquakinesis, Arthur asked Mera to join him for lunch, which she agreed to. Arthur asked her what the shell around her neck meant, making her realize she hadn't listened to her mother's message yet. Her mother told Mera that she should make her own path in life, instead of following the demands of her kingdom. Taking this advice to heart, Mera gave up on killing Aquaman and instead fell in love with the hero. Fighting alongside Aquaman, Mera has become a trusted protector of Atlantis and a respected hero in her own right. Though she’s often felt Earth’s surface people haven’t earned the love and care that Arthur Curry has for them, she defends them as he would, sharing his hope that air-breathing humans and water-breathing Atlanteans can forge a lasting peace. To that end, she, like the man she loves, has worked alongside the Justice League, earning the respect and friendship of Earth’s champions. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ '(Has fought on equal footing with and defeated individuals that have been shown to be comparable to her husband, Aquaman) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light '(On a regular basis, consistently keeps up with Aquaman and other higher-tier DC heralds in combat) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Frequently tanks attacks from heralds that are physically equal to Aquaman) 'Hax: Telepathy, Durability Negation, Invisibility, Transmutation Intelligence: Genius Stamina: Superhuman Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Atlantean Physiology: The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. * Amphibian Nature: Like all Atlanteans Mera is able to breathe on land and while submerged in water due to a pair of gills hidden behind her ears. She can also talk unhindered while completely submerged. * Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Vision: Mera is able to see perfectly in the pitch blackness of the deep ocean. ** Enhanced Hearing: Mera's hearing is far greater than any human's. * Superhuman Durability: Mera can survive the crushing pressures of the deep ocean, which applies 1086 pounds of pressure per square inch. * Superhuman Reflexes: As an Atlantean Mera's reflexes are far quicker then any ordinary humans. Mera was able to dodge a bolt of lightning at point blank range, meaning she can process events happening at 220,000,000 miles per hour and react to them accordingly. * Superhuman Speed: Mera can swim at speeds that match her partner's and possibly surpasses them. At a casual swim Mera has been reported to move at 575 miles-per-hour according to fellow hero Animal Man. At her fastest Mera can travel at a speed greater then Mach 5, this means Mera is capable of swimming faster then 3836 miles-per-hour or 6174 kilometers-per-hour. * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Strength: Mera's strikes crash like tidal waves. When fighting off the Trench she displayed that she could crack their subhuman skulls with just a single strike. While above water she was able to snap a man's arm just by adding some pressure to it. Mera possesses considerable superhuman strength (carrying capacity of at least 70 tons). She can easily leap hundreds of yards, and effortlessly rip through metal barriers. ** Super-Leaping: Like Aquaman, Mera can leap incredible distances due to her powerful leg muscles and dense bone structure. She once leapt out of the ocean and into a moving plane meaning she can jump at least 2000 meters into the air. Telepathy: Mera possesses a limited degree of telepathy, which allows her to communicate with other aquatic peoples. Unlike Aquaman however, Mera cannot use this ability to communicate with lower order marine life. Hydrokinesis: Mera can control water due to her being royalty within Xebel. She often uses her aquakinesis to drain a person of their bodily fluids, quickly disabling them. She can even draw upon water sources such as the Tear of Extinction, a divine elixir of death. She cannot control snow or ice, and she does need a source to pull water from, as she cannot create it. * Liquid Construct Creation: Mera has very fine control over water and can cause it to take any shape or form she chooses, such as hands, piranhas and people Equipment * Trident of Neptune ''' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Lifted a nest containing dozens of people from the bottom of the ocean to the top * Catches and throws a boulder over her head * Breaks a man's arm * Rips open a tank * Smashes open a metal door * Tears out the jaw of Black Lantern Jean Loring * Cracks Manta's right eye visor with a single punch * Makes Flashpoint Aquaman bleed with a punch * Smashed Martian Manhunter into a wall * With Aquaman, traded blows with Superman * Easily contains Superman and Wonder Woman within her water bubble * Defeated Black Lantern Wonder Woman in the first round of their fight Speed/Reactions * Capable of swimming faster than Aquaman * Can move at Hypersonic speeds * Lunged/Charged to save Morgan * "With the distance they cover" * Her and Aquaman out-swim an entire army of Xebelians * Dodges lightning from Ocean Master's Trident * Deflects bullets with her bracelets * Speed-blitzes Ocean Master * Removes Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz's power rings and swats them aside before they could react * Intercepts Flash's attempted speed-blitz by removing the water fluids out of his body Durability/Endurance * Can swim through lava unharmed, something other Atlanteans need protective suits for * Semi-resistant to electricity from Black Manta * Gets rammed by a Giant-Born * Takes Martian Vision from Manhunter * Takes hits from Black Lantern Wonder Woman Skill/Intelligence * Fastest Swimmer in the DC Universe, second to only Aquaman * Mera was trained by her father to murder the King of Atlantis, and was vigorously trained in order to prepare herself * Received strict and constant training in Xebel * Was trained to also be a skilled assassin * Took lead over Atlantis when Aquaman set out on dangerous journeys * Fights Black Manta to a standstill * Briefly fought on equal footing with Ya'wara * Fought Broads when he attempted to ambush her * Went toe-to-toe with Karaku in an attempt to save Aquaman * Takes on multiple creatures of the Trench * Bested Ocean Master in combat * Briefly held off the entire Justice League on her own (Note: She wasn't even at full strength) Weaknesses * Mera, like all Atlanteans, dehydrates faster than ordinary people, although this is more then an inconvenience then a weakness Sources * Mera | DC Database * Respect Mera | Reddit Respect Thread * Mera Respect Thread | Comic Vine * Mera Calls Upon Atlantis for a Death Battle! | Deviantart (Mera Bio by BangJang96) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Water Manipulators Category:Royalty Category:Trident Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Warner Bros.